chaoticfandomcom-20200222-history
Nauthilax
Nauthilax is an UnderWorld Creature. He resembles a swamp monster covered in bluish-green seaweed. Creature History ﻿When Tom Majors first arrived in Perim after being tricked by Klay, he met Sarah, who brought Tom out of view just before Nauthilax penetrated Lake Ken-I-Po in the Overworld. Sarah got a scan of Nauthilax, but soon replaced it with a scan of Mezzmarr when he appeared to drive Nauthilax back into the Underworld. With Nauthilax winning the battle, Tom attacked him with a nearby stick, distracting the Underworlder, thus allowing Najarin to appear, beat Nauthilax and heal Mezzmarr. Nauthilax recoiled back into the Underworld. Much later, when Tom, Kaz, Sarah and Peyton visit the Isle of Kor-Bek, where they dig up a chest of ancient and forgotten Mugics, upon returning to a nearby island via boat, they are attacked by Nauthilax who steals the chest and starts off for the Underworld. Tom and the others are saved by Antidaeon and join him in his submarine on a chase after Nauthilax. When they finally catch up to Nauthilax, a battle ensues, during which Nauthilax almost escapes, but Antidaeon uses the Song of Stasis mugic to freeze him, thus sending his unmoving body back to the Underworld. Nauthilax didn't appear again until the M'arrillian Phelphor came to the Doors of the Deepmines to set the M'arrillians free. He was one of the four guards of the doors alongside others such as Tartarek of the Overworld. Phelphor controlled Nauthilax and the other guardians, forcing them to open the Doors to the Deepmines, allowing the M'arrilians to be free. Nauthilax was later tainted by Milla'iin, much like Rarran and H'earring. The UnderWorlder was sent to Jus'hebban, to access Nauthilax's immense knowledge of the UnderWorld Waterways and Tunnel Systems that led to the OverWorld. Nauthilax was later sent to capture and secure these systems for the M'arrillians so their troops could move between the OverWorld and UnderWorld with ease. After the defeat of Aa'une, Nauthilax was freed and many M'arrillian troops were trapped in the OverWorld, unable to retreat behind the Doors of The Deepmines. When the Citadel of Elements was raised from the watery depths of Lake Ken-I-Po, Chaor was interested in securing the citadel for the UnderWorld. When Arrthoa prepared an expedition to the water quarter of the Citadel, Nauthilax trailed them. Although he was impatient with the speed they were going, Nauthilax remind out of sigh and out of view from the OverWorlders. Appearance Nauthilax is marked by his aquatic nature. His skin is green and slimy, like the algae that colors the rocks of Everrain in the UnderWorld. Large suckers located at the end of his limbs let him grip his opponents in battle, as well as having other useful features. He may be based on The Creature From the Black Lagoon. Background Information Nauthilax is an aquatic Creature. Most of the rivers and lakes in the UnderWorld are stagnant and brackish at best, so Nauthilax spends most of his time near the Cordac Falls Plungepool when he’s in the UnderWorld. He’s an excellent swimmer, so Chaor made him an UnderWorld spy. Nauthilax is usually assigned to scope out the waterways of the OverWorld, particularly the Riverlands and Gloomuck Swamp. Special Abilities Though Nauthilax is mainly a spy, he’s known to be ruthless and reckless when he’s forced to battle Naturally, he specializes in using Water Attacks, a very rare talent among his fellow UnderWorlders. Strategies Equip Nauthilax with the Torrent Krinth and keep Everrain in your deck for some powerful water battles. Nauthilax, Tainted, is useful in a M'arrillian Power Deck. Not only does he have Outperform Power 5, he can destroy battlegear when he deals over 25 damage, so having the chieftain Gal'drad is a good move since his ability will give all your attacks Challenge Power 50: Deal 10 damage. With attacks like Dry Liquid having the possibility to deal 25 damage, thus letting you also destroy your opponent's battlegear. Nauthilax, Aquatic Spy, is basically an improvement on everything the first Nauthilax has. His stats are similar, but he has two mugic counters and air to go with his water attacks. Therefore, giving him an element giving battlegear can make him a triple threat. Give Nauthilax's first or third form the Elementalist's Pauldrons and have the creatures with the right elements will give him all four elements. A good way to make up for the recklessness. Breakdown Card Owners Sarah (but replaced it with a new strong Mezzmar scan) Tom Kaz Gallery ﻿ Nauthilax 2.jpg Nauthilax 1.jpg ﻿ Details * This villainous UnderWorld Elementalist is Chaor’s seafaring spy. * Nauthilax is a green slimy creature who's original design was meant to represent a Squid. * Nauthilax's original design however wasn't green. In fact, he was originally pink. * Nauthilax's behavior for some odd reason resembles that of a Ram. In the original Chaotic, Nauthilax usually attacked his opponents by Ramming them with his head and knocking them down into the water where he would then use his Special Power known as "Underwater Pindown" to defeat his foe. * Nauthilax got his name because of the term his name means. In the original Chaotic "Nauthilax" means "The Fear Of Drowning". * It is also name of Captain Nemo's submarine in Jil Verne's books. Ironically, his enemy has submarine Nemesis- which means enemy, avenger which seems similar to Jil Verne's description of Nauthilax. Stats Category:Characters Category:Creatures Category:UnderWorld Creatures Category:Cards Category:UnderWorlders Category:UnderWorld Elementalists Category:Creatures With Water Category:Super Rare Creatures Category:Kaz's Creatures Category:Sarah's Creatures Category:Minion Category:UnderWorld Minions Category:UnderWorld Scouts Notes and References